Star Wars: The True Jedi
by Death to Spam
Summary: This is the story of Galen Marek, more commonly known as the Secret Apprentice. The story is told from the perspective of Darth Vader, and includes scenes that were never given in the game as well as an alternate ending the game did not include.
1. The Discovery

_**Star Wars: The True Jedi**_

My mission was simple. Order 66 had been executed, and thus every Jedi in the what was now the Galactic empire was to be... disposed of. My target was a rogue Jedi, by the name Kento Marek. He had fled to Kashyyyk after the beginning of the Jedi Purge, and now, during the siege of Kashyyyk, seemed the best time to strike. After fighting my way through countless Wookies, I had reached my destination. The humble abode of Kento Marek.

But before my battle with the Jedi, I sensed a... disturbance, in the force. A power so great, it had to be of a Jedi Master, at the very least. Little did I know what would await me in the home of this Jedi.

Our fight was short, definitely not a battle for the ages. His house nearly destroyed, I asked Marek where his master was. He told me my mind was clouded, and that I had killed his master years ago. To my surprise, he told the truth. The true one emitting this great power was of a different... age.

As I prepared to strike down Marek, my lightsaber was taken from me. Not by a physical force, but flew out as if carried by a gentle wind. The lightsaber was taken by a boy, no more than a toddler. I gazed upon him in awe, and only two words could escape my mask...

"A son..."

"Run!" begged the nearly strangled Marek to his infant boy, but he was to nervous and confused to listen. There was only one solution. A boy of such potential could not escape. He had to come with me; to The Emperor, where we could decide what to do with him. It is a shame; the last sound the boy would ever hear from his father was his snapping neck.

No one could know of his existence outside of The Emperor and myself. I took him to Palpatine, where he revealed what the boy could offer The Galactic Empire, and what was to be done.

"This boy shows promise... but not just do to his power. This boy will be raised by you, Lord Vader, as your apprentice. But his future is what intrigues me. He will betray after he has been trained. But he will do much more. He will start an alliance, and by doing so will weed out all enemies to The Empire. Thanks to him, we will become more powerful than ever. Take him to your star ship. Tell him no one, myself included, knows of his existence. You must have an aliby to use. Tell him you intend to take over The Empire, with this boy at your side."

"As you wish; my master." But what Palpatine said next was what had truly brought my attention to this child.

"And Lord Vader; the boys blood tests held something very unusual... aside from his high mitochlorian count. It would seem that this Galen Marek is... adopted. Perhaps the son of another powerful Jedi."

"Perhaps..."

"But this must not slight you in any way. Train him as you would any other Sith, and do not show any mercy. This boy must fulfill his destiny. He must not know his name. Even the slightest hint could lead him to his true origin. Give him a new name."

"Yes, master." It was then that my life had changed. Padme... she died, but still had her children. This child, whom I had codenamed Starkiller, could have been the one. Had I not learned otherwise, this child, this Galen Marek, could have been... my son.


	2. Dark Methods

Starkiller has reached the age of ten, and training has not been going as well as hoped. He has been trained in the lightsaber style of Soresu, or resilience. At age seven I had begun to teach him how to control his force abilities, and he learned so swiftly that we found he should use his lightsaber more as a defensive tool, and focus his force powers on their offensive capabilities. Still no one outside of The Emperor or myself has learned of his existence.

There is but one problem. To be a Sith ones training must be relentless and cruel; to invoke the emotions of the trainee, thus giving him strength. But Starkiller saw through my methods. He knows that no matter how hard or dangerous the training program is, he will not put in his full effort, knowing he is to valuable of an asset to lose. I have begun to wonder if I should even try to scare him. But that was where PROXY came in.

PROXY was designed originally to serve Starkiller in his personal quarters, caring for his wounds, and so on. But our best technicians have reprogrammed him. He is now Starkillers new form of training. PROXY still has the same programming, but now his primary function is to kill Starkiller. He will never be able to defeat Starkiller, but he is enough of a threat that Starkiller will be forced to remain on guard constantly, and will have no choice but to defend himself.

Of course, PROXY will need to be reprogrammed to be more hostile in his ways, constantly. It will only be a matter of time before Starkiller reaches a skill level where PROXY is no longer a threat, so we must keep him up to date with Starkiller's training needs.

With this new program, Starkiller will begin his way to becoming my new apprentice. It seems unfortunate that he will leave us... he shows such promise. Perhaps, after all has worked out, he will come to his senses and train in the ways of the Sith once more. Then, perhaps we actually could gain control of The Empire, rule the galaxy as father and son.

Then The Emperor called me to his starship.

"Vader..." he hissed. "I have noticed a certain... lack of effort on your part in training your new apprentice. This new PROXY model is quite impressive, but it cannot teach Starkiller the true ways in how to use the force."

"But master, he..."

"Have I ever told you the origin of the Sith? Of course not, you were raised as a Jedi. The Sith were a species of force wielding creatures who lived on Korriban, a planet at the far edge of the galaxy. All banished Jedi were sent there for punishment, where we lived at peace with the malevolent Sith... for a short time. We soon saw they were weak and conquered them, became their rulers; lords of the Sith. That was the beginning of the Order of Sith Lords."

"Master, I don't understand..."

"We took their world through fear and power, that was how we were able to control them. You must do the same with your apprentice, or he will never have the power to begin weed out the rebels, and our hopes will be crushed. Use his fear to control him, Vader."

"As you wish, master."

"Remember Vader, you must be relentless. Make his fear and hatred fuel his power. Then, only then, will he be a true wielder of the force."

I knew there was only one way to satisfy The Emperor's craving for pain in Starkiller. I sent Starkiller to Mos Eisley, to give him one final test, one that could take years for him to complete. Once we arrived, I notified Starkiller of our location.

"We are in Mos Eisley, the most corrupt and bloodthirsty city in all of the Empire. Do you know why I brought you here, Starkiller?"

"No master, but please inform me."

"Being a Sith requires more than skills in combat, it also requires knowledge of ethics and limitations. We live by a code, and that code is survival of the fittest. See that man over there?" I pointed to the overweight Rodian a few meters away.

"Yes, master." he groaned.

"He is the most powerful mob boss in Tatooine, aside from Java the Hut, of course. He has connections across the planet. The government, mercenaries, merchants, they are all on his side."

"I see, master."

I pulled out a lightsaber from under my belt. "See this, Starkiller? It is a gift I would like to give you, a new lightsaber."

"Master, I... I don't know what to say..."

I hurled the lightsaber at the mob boss, killing him in an instant, then used the force to bring the weapon into Starkiller's palm. "You always seemed like a fit child. Now prove it. Survive." I left him to defend himself as I headed back to my personal transport.


	3. Arise My Apprentice

It has been five years since Starkiller had been left on Tatooine; and finally our spies have reported on his success. Almost all inhabitants of Mos Eisley have either been killed or fled in terror. Starkiller has truly shown us his full capabilities; but there is still one final test. Should he pass, he will fulfill his destiny. He will at last become my apprentice.

I arrived on Mos Eisley only a few miles from Starkiller. I wanted to keep a distance, knowing how he must feel about me after his... predicament. After a short walk to the edge of the city, I finally found him.

"You!" he grunted, already approaching my location. "You left me here! In this endless desert to kill wave after wave of soldiers and citizens just to keep myself alive. But now, now I can finally have my reward; your head... at least, if that is what you are hiding beneath your mask."

"Calm, Starkiller. I simply came here to deliver a message; concerning your future with The Empire."

"Well..." he groaned; "...Please, enlighten me. What is this grand and important message that you decide so important to send, so important that it could bring you here when my own life could not?!"

"Well, it pains me to say this, but you have not passed the test. All other Sith in training have finished this exam in six months, ten at the most. I am sorry, but your... services will no longer be required."

"My... services?" His lightsaber ignited, just as his eyes ignited with a flaming rage. "My services?! Is this a joke? I spend years doing your bidding, deal with that relentless PROXY droid, and this is my payment? I have waited five years for revenge, Vader. Five long years of of suffering, starvation, pain, and misery; only so that I may see you again. I will have my revenge, and you will not stop me, no matter what the cost!"

"Starkiller, you are a fool." As much as it pained me to duel my flesh and blood, I had no choice. "My years of expertise will obliterate you and your... minor knowledge of the force. You are of no you use to me. Therefore farewell, you are a useless child who will never have to power to serve under The Galactice Empire."

"Oh really?" he chuckled. "Do you think I am an idiot? I know of your condition; of how you were crippled. And while fighting an old man too."

Rage boiled inside me. This was not going as planned.

"You lost all of your limbs. Had it not been for The Emperor's technology, you would be as worthless as a handless Jawa. And even with your limbs replaced, your powers have been degenerated. With only half of your body remaining, your force abilities have only half of their potential. Tell me, who is the worthless one?"

No... No! He was supposed to be the enraged one... not me! I cannot fight him, it is not permitted. I had only one way to solve this.

"Well, Starkiller. I may be crippled, I may have less power, but at least I had a father." Perhaps a lie, but a way to even the playing field.

"Aah!" shouted the enraged boy, my plan had worked. But he did not stop there. He dashed towards me, lightsaber blazing in his clenched fist. But then...

"No!" My legs, gone! The boy has done it. His emotions have given him strength. He now has what it takes to be a Sith. He is now, my apprentice.

"You pass, my apprentice."

"Hm?"

"You pass. Your rage fuels your power, makes you strong. That is what it takes to be a Sith."

"My master, I am not ungrateful, but you must understand. I cut off your legs..."

"A simple repair. Take my transmitter and call my pilot for assistance. We are returning to my star ship."

Once all repairs had been complete, it was time. After years of painstaking training and hardship, he had done it. Starkiller was now to be my apprentice. The first new Sith to join the Galactic Empire.

"Starkiller... you have suffered much. Torment, pain, suffering, starvation, and the constant threat of death have followed you throughout the years, but you have shown how powerful you truly are. You were weak when I found you as a child, but time has changed you. You kneeled no more than a boy, but now..."

I activated my lightsaber. Then, in the tradition of the Sith, lightly tapped each shoulder with the blade, making sure not to scorch him.

"...You may arise, Starkiller, my new apprentice."


	4. The Beginning of the End

Shortly after he was given his title, I sent Starkiller on his first mission. He was to assassinate former Jedi Master Rahm Kota. After the Jedi Purge, Kota and all but vanished from the galaxy. But throughout the past few months he has been attacking major imperial targets, and that just would not do. I expected this to be an easy mission for Starkiller, disposing of a Kota's inexperienced militia and killing an old, outlived Jedi. Of course, Starkiller could leave no survivors, be they foes of The Empire or not. While I thought this to be an easy task for my apprentice, The Emperor's... prediction, proved otherwise.

I will never forget what he first told me that day. "This is the beginning of a slippery slope for your apprentice, Vader. He will not kill Kota, but that is not the only problem that within the future lies. Kota will become his new master, after he leaves the dark side. Step one of our plan is complete. It is only a matter of time before Starkiller... leaves you, Lord Vader."

"I understand, master. But until he has officially chosen his new path, what is to be done with Starkiller?"

"Do you honestly think that Rahm Kota is the only Jedi left in the galaxy? We might as well take advantage of this asset while we have it. Until his betrayal, Starkiller will stain his hands with the blood of as many Jedi as he possibly can."

"Yes, master."

"And remember, Lord Vader, no one is to know of his existence. If word gets out to the rest of The Empire of Starkiller, he will never join turn on us. How could he create a group of rebels when he is known throughout the galaxy as a Jedi murderer? Should he make such a mistake, the result could be... violent."

"Yes, master. All is understood."

While I understood The Emperor's demands, it seemed Starkiller did not. Being unaware of his failure to kill Kota, it was never brought up that he was still alive. For his next mission, Starkiller was sent to kill Kazdan Paratus, a completely insane Aleena Jedi who was living in a junk mountain located on Raxus Prime. While Starkiller was successful in eliminating the Jedi; he did not do the best job of keeping himself in good secrecy. Soon after, Starkiller was sent to eliminate the last remaining member of the Jedi Council, Shaak Ti on the planet Felucia. While he was gone, The Emperor decided what must be done.

"My spies caught him leaving Raxus Prime. Do you know what I had to do? Kill them! My two best spies are gone thanks to you! You must show him that if he is caught again, it will be his head to go instead of those who found him."

"And how do you suppose I go about that?"

"Simple, Lord Vader. Tell Starkiller when he returns that you intend to take over now, and dispose of me. When he expects to leave, tell him my spies followed him to your ship; and i will make a, how you say, surprise visit."

"And then what?"

"All in good time, Lord Vader. But, just in case, have a medical droid stationed near the outside of the star ship."

"Why the outside of the ship?"

"You will see, Vader. You will see..."

When Starkiller arrived, I felt necessary to warn him of The Emperor's arrival.

"You led him to us? When do we strike?" If only the poor child knew.

"I did not send for him..." but I was interrupted by Palpatine entering through the back gateway. I panicked, he could not know of my aiding Starkiller. I activated my lightsaber, and stabbed Starkiller through his stomach. "His spies followed you here." was my only retort.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" I clenched as I prepared to do the sick bidding of The Emperor.

"You have forgotten your place, Lord Vader. By adopting this... boy, as your apprentice; you have betrayed me. Now finish him and prove your loyalty to the dark side!"

I looked reluctantly at Starkiller's face, twisted in pain.

"We can still defeat him, master, together!"

I had no choice. I touched the force to throw Starkiller into the wall of the chamber. I then picked him up and cracked many of his ribs using quick thrusts to distort his movements. The whole time, the bloodthirsty emperor continued to shout, "Yes, kill him!" Then, remembering the medical droid stationed outside the ship, I hurled Starkiller out the window. The Emperor glared at me. We both knew what was done has been done.


	5. The True Jedi

It has been over five months since I had... hospitalized, Starkiller. He will awake within the next few weeks, and he is currently being treated on my personal vessel, The Empirical. I knew his rage would be uncontrollable when he awoke, and was not quite sure how I would be able to... restrain him. I sought audience with The Emperor, so he may advise me on what must be done next.

"Now, now we have neared Starkiller's betrayal." A fiendish grin smeared across Palpatine's lips. "What you did on your ship, Vader, was not something to be taken lightly. When he awakes, tell him that I think him to be dead, and now is the best time to strike back at The Emperor."

"Strike back? Master, I do not quite understand."

"Tell him that he must strike against The Empire, so that you can take advantage of the distractions and use it against me. He stills believes the two of you are trying to betray me, correct? That is your excuse. Tell him you only did what you did so I would leave you in peace. Tell Starkiller you only hurt him to save him."

"But sir, how will that encourage him to betray us? If I should apologize for my actions, all will seem right. He will have no reason to leave the dark side."

"You are much too close minded, Lord Vader. Telling him to strike at The Empire, that is definitely no small task. He will need the assistance of a master of sabotage, a military genius, and a master of the force. You see, Vader? He will need the help of..."

"Rahm Kota." Then, I knew, I knew how everything was to be played out. Once he awakes, Starkiller will be informed of what must be done, he would "escape" The Empirical, and then things will begin to change.

But escaping, how would he do so? True, the Rouge Shadow is on board The Empirical, but his pilot, that... Juno Eclipse, has been arrested for treason. She knew about Starkiller, and we could not have her letting his existence "slip" to any coworkers. But if Starkiller is informed of her imprisonment... he will surely free her.

After his escape, Starkiller will obviously be in need of some assistance. At that point, he will truly be in need of help from a professional.

Then he will find Kota. Soon, he will begin to change under the influence of Rahm Kota until, eventually, he will no longer have any connection to the dark side. Soon, Starkiller will once again become Galen Marek. Soon this confused boy will fulfill his destiny. Soon, this Sith Apprentice will be...

A true Jedi.

Of course, there is no way I could deliver this news to Starkiller personally. After what I had done to him, even the mere mention of my name could throw him into an explosive rage that could result in utter oblivion.

Seeing the best way for Starkiller to deal with this issue would be to confront me directly, I came up with the best solution. Once Starkiller's vital signs were improved, I would send PROXY to The Empirical to deliver my message via transmission. But when the time finally did come, I was so nervous I might as well had been there.

Once the transmission began, I heard a medical droid address me.

"He is regaining consciousness, Lord Vader."

"Keep him restrained." And so it begins.


	6. His Time has Come

All was going according to plan. Starkiller had stuck several blows against The Empire; each one bigger and more humiliating than the next.

First was Starkiller's escape from The Empirical. That useless PROXY droid decided to re-route the ship into a nearby star, but the accident was blamed on Starkiller. In the end, it seemed that it had worked to our advantage.

Next was the destruction of the Skyhook. After recruiting Kota, Starkiller went to his homeworld, Kashyyyk. There he freed countless Wookie fugitives, killed The Empire's decorated veteran Ozzik Sturn, rescued Princess Leia Organa from from the clutches of The Empire, and managed to destroy the Skyhook; a machine that would have transported countless Wookies to imperial facilities to do slave labor. But the worst was yet to come.

After he finished his work on Kashyyyk, Starkiller liberated the entire planet of Felucia. Once he killed Jedi Master Shaak Ti, the planet fell into darkness under the influence of Shaak Ti's own secret apprentice, Maris Brood. Seeing it as a weak point, the planet was conquered by imperial troops. Starkiller soon arrived on the planet, slayed troops of both Stormtroopers and Felucians alike, freed the monstrous Sarlaac, freed Senator Bail Organa and, as far as The Empire's intelligence knows, killed Maris Brood; but this remains in question.

But after that, Starkiller did the impossible. Starkiller, wondering where to strike next, asked for my advice. I told him that a new Star Destroyer facility had been built on Raxus Prime after the death of Kazdan Paratus. I told him that was his next target. While on the planet, Starkiller succeeded in his mission, but also accomplished much more. After the destruction of the facility, a stray Star Destroyer wished to land in the shipyard on Raxus Prime for a safe landing. Unfortunately, this was where Starkiller was at the time, and had no time to escape. Using not but his own abilities, Starkiller used the force to grip the Star Destroyer itself and crash it into the planet's surface. His power seemed to be endless.

Starkiller had informed me that the rebellion was to soon be formed. On Corellia, Starkiller would meet with Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis; as well as Princess Leia Organa and Rahm Kota. Each senator had their own gift to give the rebellion. Bail Organa had his vast wealth, Mon Mothma had her limitless supply of troops, and Garm Bel Iblis had his star ship fleet. I knew that this was it. Here was where The Rebellion would begin... as well as end. I knew what had to be done... but I needed help. I could not just betray Starkiller... my only apprentice... my only son. I traveled to The Emperor's star ship and told him of what was happening... and what must be done.

"What must be done?" The Emperor asked hypothetically. "Is it not obvious? It is time. Here we strike and bring an end to all resistance to The Empire! Honestly, why did you feel it necessary to ask? You must have surely known that this was the time to strike?"

"Yes master. But you do not understand..."

"That you think Marek is your son?"

"Master... how did you..."

"You underestimate my intelligence Vader. Tell me, would you have done so much to train this boy in all ways of the force and try so hard to keep him safe had he not been your son? Of course not. If you never believed him to be your son, you never would have cared what was to become of him."

"Made me believe he was my son? But master, I..."

"Bah! You are truly a simple minded person, Vader. Did you really think Marek was your son? Unlike you, he chose the path of the Jedi. Unlike you, he chose his own path. Unlike you, he was not naive."

No... it could not be...

"You just do not get, Lord Vader. He is not your son, I only made you believe that so you would keep the boy alive. I lied, as I had been from the very beginning. Now go to Corellia and crush this rebellion!"

I left without saying a word. There was nothing to be said; only tears that I wished to shed.

I arrived on Corellia when the shortly after the meeting began. I came with twenty star destroyers, hundreds of TIE fighters, and thousands of troops. I owed Galen Marek nothing; and he meant nothing to me. When I stormed into the meeting place, I heard Bail Organa shout "PROXY! End transmission!" It turned out Leia Organa was never at the meeting, but it was PROXY in disguise. I quickly captured the senators and stole Marek's lightsaber with a force grip. When I revealed to the senators that Marek was my apprentice, they all showed a relentless hatred.

I pushed Marek through the room's wall near the edge of a cliff.

"You swore you would not interfere!" He screamed, dangling from the cliff.

"I lied." Fighting the sobs under my mask. "As I had been from the very beginning."

"You never planned to betray The Emperor, did you?"

"No, foolish child. At least, not with you."

As I prepared to strike down Marek where he hung, I was suddenly attacked by what looked to be my former Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. After a quick defeat and a stab to the chest, it turned out I had only killed PROXY in yet another disguise. Pity, what a waste of programming.

As I turned to face Marek, it seemed he had fallen off the cliff he was once hanging. Plummeted to his death. A true shame, he showed such promise. I headed back to my transport to take the senators to their deaths upon The Death Star.

Little did I know Marek was not dead; far from it. He was more powerful now than I could possibly imagine.


	7. How it Feels to Feel

Emotions. Something I had not felt ever since my... accident. Now after so many years of never feeling anything wave upon wave of emotion crashes into me; like a great wave on an unsuspecting beach. And each feeling, no matter how dark or painful, is like a gift; a gift that I received long ago but lost and has now been replaced.

Yearning. I always wanted to have someone to follow in my footsteps. I always wanted a son. For a time, I had both; but lost them as quick as I had obtained them. Now, having felt such care for one I hardly knew, I long for it more than ever. Perhaps, someday, my wish shall be granted.

Regret. I destroyed the very thing I wanted. I raised my apprentice as if he were my flesh and blood, or at least what is left of it. I nearly killed him; I took from him all that he had and ever worked for. Leaving me with but one question to ask. Why?

Pity. Perhaps the senators did not deserve what they would soon receive. All that awaited them in The Death Star was torture, misery, and death. Even if their "Rebel Alliance" came to existence, would it have even posed a threat? The Empire's army is infinite, how could they have possibly defeated us?

Misery. When I attacked Marek on Corellia, I had lost years of work and training. I worked so hard to turn that boy into a true wielder of the force, and it was all for naught. He showed such promise, more powerful than any Jedi, any Sith, me, perhaps even The Emperor himself. But no; he is dead. And now, as I walk to The Emperor's Observation Dome within the depths of The Death Star, taking these senators and this Jedi all to meet their doom, I wonder; was it all worth it?

The Emperor seemed more than pleased about the retrieval of the rebel leaders. I could only imagine what he had in store for them, but I refrained from the thought, for I did not want to know.

"You are all traitors to The Empire." groaned the malevolent Palpatine. "You will be interrogated, tortured, you will give us the names of your allies. And then you will die."

"Our deaths will only inspire others." said the evermore defiant Bail Organa. Although my enemy, I truly respected him. He stood by his beliefs and never gave into the demands of others. His death most likely will inspire others. The Emperor, on the other hand, seemed to think otherwise."

"Your outlived republican beliefs will be your downfall." The Emperor looked as though he was getting somewhat irritated. But if that annoyed him, what was to come would truly be a thorn in his side.

The station alarm sounded. How could anything break into here? This station was a fortress, with thousands of guards and... no... it could not be. M... M... Marek?

On the security hologram there was a clear picture of him, Galen Marek, clad in new Jedi Robes, heading straight for this room, and wielding a new lightsaber. One that seemed oddly familiar... his father! He must have retrieved his father's lightsaber during his trip to Kashyyyk.

"Lord Vader..." I turned my attention to The Emperor. "...Deal with the boy." I slowly walked to the Observation Dome entrance.

While my actions clearly said what I was about to do, my mind told me to stop. I could not kill Marek. Even if we are not related, he is the closest thing to a son I will ever have. How could I kill him? How?

There were plenty of times I asked myself that. How could I have left my home? How could I have killed all of those sand-people when my mother died? How could I have married Padme? How could I have betrayed the Jedi? This was just another unanswered question to be added onto that list.

But that does not make it right. Just because I have wronged in my past does not give me any right to do what is wrong now.

But it was too late. The door to the Observation Dome opened, Marek and I facing each other. There was only one thing I could muster up the strength to say.

"Starkiller..."

"You know very well that is not my name." he snapped back at me. "Marek. Galen Marek. I am Galen Marek. I am not Starkiller. I am not a Sith. And I am not your apprentice!"

A low pitched laugh escaped my mask. "I have trained you well, young Marek; but do not let your pride fool you. You still have much to learn."

"You have nothing left to teach me."


	8. Apprentice No More

As we both ignited our lightsabers, I had already predicted how this battle would end. Ever since I began training with Marek I knew he had potential; and that someday he would surpass my abilities. I would seem that time has come. Soon, the apprentice will become the master.

Our battle began in a cramped hallway; and due to its size force powers would not serve much purpose. I hoped to use this to my advantage, seeing I had more experience with the lightsaber than Marek, and his force abilities were his greatest strength. Unfortunately for me, I underestimated his abilities.

He deflected nearly every blow I lashed upon him, and was much faster and stronger than I could have possibly imagined. The force truly is strong in this one. Due to my handicap, having only artificial limbs; I could barely keep up with Marek, if at all. Soon I realized that there was no point in trying to beat the boy in solely lightsaber combat. I was no match for him. I knocked over Marek with a blast of force energy, then walked into the repair room next to the Observation Dome. There was a small perch in the middle of the room, completely surrounded by laser gates with only a small platform circulating around them. Now was time for a battle in the force.

Using our distance to my advantage, I took any nearby objects: generators, debris, cables, it did not matter. But it was all worth nothing, as Marek dodged every flying object with ease. Now he was beginning to get on my nerves. So I decided to perform a little gambit. I bent every platform but one downward, so that Marek would either have to fight me on the single platform, or burn on the laser gates. It was to my surprise, however, that Marek jumped completely across from the room and onto the platform.

I fought with all my strength, but it was not enough to win. Nearly depleted of energy, I jumped back onto the perch and hurled another generator at Marek, hoping to catch him off guard. That was my biggest mistake of all.

Marek caught the generator in midair, and tossed it back at me, knocking me onto the floor. I saw him reach for something with force grip. I looked up and sow several metal cylinders above my head. "No! No!" I begged but he was deaf to my pleas. The cylinders fell upon me, and I was crushed beneath their weight. Marek soon jumped onto the perch and blew off the cylinders with a quick blast of force energy. I was nearly defeated. My joints were showing, my cape tattered, and my breathing support system nearly crushed.

I quickly took out my lightsaber and prepared to attack, but Marek made the first move. I blocked him all of two times before I fell to the ground. He struck my sword once, twice, and then I lost grip and dropped the blade. His third blow landed on my mask, knocking it off instantly, but that did not stop Marek.

He used his fore grip to lift me into the air, and then hurled me onto the laser gate, my face burning from contact. He then lifted me back into the air, jumped to my location, and dashed through the glass wall leading to the Observation Dome. As he landed on the walking platform, I flew into a nearby wall, and landed on the ground with I hard thud. I, had been beaten.

I heard soft footsteps on the walkway above, which belonged to The Emperor. "Yes, kill him he was weak!" I listened in awe and shock. "Go on, kill him and take your rightful place at my side!"

No, The Emperor could not betray me! I had given up everything for him, and I was not about to let it all go to waste. I got up and as fast as I could rushed to the intercom to summon a group of Stormtroopers to end this, but afterwards stopped when I heard a cry of despair from above.

"No!" It belonged to Rahm Kota. I looked up to see him steal The Emperor's lightsaber and attempt to attack him. The Emperor quickly spun around struck Kota with a surge of force lightning. Senator Bail Organa stared at Marek, and then shouted "Help him!"

Marek glanced at me for a short time, then rushed to aid his Jedi friend. The Stormtroopers arrived at that same moment.

"Quickly, men, kill that Jedi, before he gets to The Emperor!"

"No." I told the Stormtrooper Commander. "Wait, perhaps your assistance will not be needed."

"But Lord Vader, you..."

"The Emperor is currently busy thus making me your commanding officer. Now hold, unless you wish to test your luck."

"Very well, Lord Vader."

Marek truly was powerful. He had every ability that The Emperor had and, while still young, had great control over the force. The battle lasted for what seemed like hours, but then Marek gained the upper hand. That was when I became concerned. Then Marek was starting to win the fight. Then I became really concerned.

The Emperor tried to get Marek with another surge of lightning, but Marek avoided it, as he did every attack I threw at him. Marek then grabbed The Emperor with the force, through him in the air, and when Palpatine was close to the ceiling, jumped up and blasted him into the floor. Marek successfully defeated The Emperor, something never done since The Emperor's birth.

As Marek stood before the defeated Emperor, he looked down at the sad old man.

"You were destined to destroy me..." moaned Palpatine. "Do it."

Marek turned on his lightsaber, prepared to strike. But he was soon interuppted by his friend Kota.

"No, do not do it. If you strike Palpatine down in anger, you will be right back where you began."

"But he is evil..." retorted Marek. "I would be doing the galaxy a favor." There was a brief pause. "I am sorry, Kota, but I must do it. I will have to fail you one last time."

A wide grin spread across The Emperor's face. Right as Marek prepared to strike, Palpatine threw Kota in front of him. With a hiss of Marek's blade, Kota had been slain.

"No!" shouted the grieving Marek.

Palpatine then proceeded to shoot Marek with another blast of force lightning. Marek returned with a surge of lightning, and the two were locked in the energy surge.

"Run!" shouted Marek to the senators, as his vessel had arrived. As they began to leave, I sent the Stormtroopers after them, and I myself watched the spectacle of this battle with my own eyes. The senators quickly escaped onto the ship, but Marek...

"No! No!" He shouted as the hands of the two met, and the surge of energy caused an explosion of epic proportions. I was knocked again to the ground below me. But Marek, on the other hand, was not so fortunate.


	9. May the Force be with You

"He is dead." There were many times in my life when I had been dumbstruck, so surprised and confused that there I could barely say a word. But now... for the first time in my life... there is nothing else to say. Marek has died, and there is no turning back. Galen Marek is dead. Starkiller is dead. My... apprentice... is dead. And now I catch myself prey to the emotion of regret once more.

I was then caught f guard by a sudden remark of The Emperor. "Then he is now more powerful than ever... he was meant to root out the rebels... his sacrifice will only inspire them."

"But now..." I stopped myself. What does it matter, "But now?" He tried to betray me in the hopes of finding a better apprentice... in hopes of finding more power. That was his whole little game, was it not? To find more power. He does not care who he has to kill or what he must destroy... as long as he can reap the rewards. Why should I serve him? He made me betray my friends, made me into a monster, and made me think, that perhaps, I had a son... only to tear the thought directly from my skull.

But then I realized I had no choice but to serve The Emperor. My accident has left me nearly useless... I should be thankful The Emperor has kept me alive for so long. If I were to leave him, he could locate and kill me in an instant. Although it is against my better judgment, I had no choice but to serve him.

"But now we know who they are." What I said next had then sealed my fate. "I will hunt them down and destroy them, as you always intended... master."

"You must be relentless, Lord Vader... if even a single rebel survives..." He paused for but one brief moment. "This alliance that we have unwillingly created will be our undoing." I knew that Palpatine could not stand for that. Being destroyed by the very entity that he created. Such an ironic defeat would be more painful than death to one of The Emperor's stature.

The Emperor soon left. And then I was alone. As I looked down upon Marek's limp body, I felt that same misery I had before... but now Galen Marek was truly dead. I fell to my knees, from both weakness and grief, and felt as though everything had ended. My life, Marek's life, nothing mattered anymore. I lost my apprentice, and the closest thing I had to a family. But the worst part, the most absolutely horrible thing that happened here... is that I was to blame.

"Marek...: I whispered. "I have failed you. You were no more than a boy, but you have taught me so much. I am sorry that it had to end like this, and I am sorry that there is nothing I can do; but... The Emperor... if I do not serve him, then it is my life to pay..."

But was my life even worth it?

This... prison, that I call a body... this is not how any man should spend his life. Sometimes I would rather be dead, but I just know that it is not my time. When I am truly destined to face my death, I will go to him without hesitance, for death would be the key to escaping the prison cell that has become my life.

"Thank you, Marek... for showing me the error of my ways. Someday, I hope to join you, but until such a time, farewell, and may the force be with you."

I turned towards the exit of the nearly destroyed dome, when suddenly I felt a shortness of breath. My life support system was failing.

"Help!" I shouted, before falling to the ground. I had fallen onto something hard that crushed beneath my weight. Then I saw a glowing blue crystal shard near my arm. I had just destroyed Marek's lighsaber...

"No!" I shouted. As if killing him was not enough, I had to crush the only rememberance of his deeds. As I lied there, wallowing in self pitty, I heard soft footsteps dash throughout the room. The odd thing was, I was not rescued until about fifteen minutes after the footsteps had faded away.

"Vader..." I heard the hissing voice of The Emperor as I awoke. I stood up.

"What is it, my master?"

"His body is gone..."


	10. An Empire to Fall

The sunrise on Tatooinewas always something of great majesty and beauty. The two suns always rose in that same slow grace that made it seem as though everyday would be filled with promise and good tidings. It would have been much more enjoyable if some buffoon had not awoken me three hours ahead of time.

"Are you Obi-Wan Kenobi?" The boy asked sternly. He was hiddenin a hooded cloak and most likely an imperial spy.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Was does it matter to you, boy?" I snapped back at him.

"Continue to call me boy and I will refer to you simply as "Old Man," understand? Good. I have urgent news, and I must speak quickly."

"What news could be so urgent as to disturb my well needed rest?"

"If you must know, which you indeed must know, it is of regarding the new alliance. I am sure you have heard. Senators Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Iblis, as well as two Jedi have formed a new rebellion in hopes of ending The Emperor's reign; and they are in desperate need of assistance."

"Assistance? Bah, they have the wealth of Organa, the loyal troops of Mothma, the great fleet of Iblis, and the power of two Jedi. Why would they need me, and old man who can do nothing while the tyranny of this so called empire spreads through these lands?"

"Because the force is the most powerful asset an army could have; but the rebellion has lost that gift. Both of their Jedi..."

The boy paused and looked to the ground, as if he some unbearable guilt or shame suddenly swept over him.

"...Have become beings of the force. They have seen their fate. They are... dead."

"How?"

"I cannot get into great detail, but I know it was involving The Emperor and took place on The Death Star. But there is hope. There is a child here, Skywalker, correct? Undoubtedly the son of Annikin Skywalker, yes?"

"Yes, but I do not see what that has to do..."

"He is perhaps the last of the Jedi in the Galaxy. There is but you, him, and Yoda, but the two of you are older. Train Skywalker to help the cause of this rebellion, so that The Empire will fall."

I then saw what was happening. This rebellion would be in desperate need of support, and since The Empire already has the force on its side, we need to level the playing field. "I will do as you ask, and train this boy to help our cause."

"The Rebellion thanks you. I am sorry, but I must go. The Empire wants my head and I must flee this sector of the Galaxy before they catch my trail. Farewell, noble Jedi."

"Wait, dear messenger. Before you go, there is but one thing I wish to ask. What is your name?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around, and then removed his hood, revealing the shaved head of a young man. He paused for a moment and stared at the ground, then looked back at me.

"A name. Such an odd thing, is it not? Names are simply titles given to us, so that people have something to say when we walk by and they ask for our attention. Some people have many names, and some only one, but if I tell you my name, what I do would have been done. If I tell you my name, you must learn to forget it, or The Empire will find me sooner than I would anticipate, understood?"

"Yes, understood."

"My name is Starkiller. Kento Starkiller."


End file.
